


Lena Luthor imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 16,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Lena Luthor imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Single dad part 1

Being a single parent was hard but lucky for you, you had two sisters who loved your daughter, Y/D/N, with all their hearts and happily helped you out when needed.

Dating wasn’t something you had done a whole lot of lately which was why you were hesitant to ask Lena out after meeting her through Kara.

Alex noticed the way you seemed to be intrigued by Lena so her and Kara convinced you to do something for yourself for once and ask her out.

So you did.

Alex and Kara were babysitting your daughter while you had dinner with Lena at some expensive restaurant in downtown National City she suggested that you usually couldn’t afford on your cops salary. 

“So Y/N, Kara tells me you’re a police officer,” Lena said taking a sip of her wine while you waited for your food.

“That I am,” you smiled.

“How long have you been on the force?”

“Three years, I joined the academy right out of college.”

“I take it you’ve always known you wanted to work in law enforcement then,” she chuckled.

“Since I was kid,’ you laughed, “I hope to be a detective one day.”

“I’m sure you will be an excellent detective.” 

“Thank you,” you nodded, “I must say that being a CEO at only twenty-four is quite impressive,” you added.

“You know, normally the men I go on dates with find it more intimidating then impressive,” she grinned.

“Well clearly you aren’t dating the right kind of men,” you said making her laugh.

The evening went on as you and Lena got to know each other better.

You were nervous about telling her about your daughter.

The few dates you had been on typically ended after they found out you were a single dad and you didn‘t want that to happen with Lena.

But you needed someone who would love your daughter as much as you did so you knew you had to tell Lena tonight.

Who knows, maybe Kara had already mentioned Y/D/N to Lena and it wouldn’t be such a big deal you thought to yourself.

Dessert arrived and you figured it was now or never.

“Lena, there’s something you should know,” you told her.

“What? Do you not like dessert,” she teased.

“No, I definitely like dessert” you chuckled, “actually…. I have a daughter.”

“Oh,” Lena muttered surprised.

Looks like Kara never brought it up.

“If you don’t want to go out again I understand,” you stated.

“No, no Y/N, I didn’t mean to sound so discontent, Kara just never mentioned having a niece,” she explained, ”what’s her name?”

“Y/D/N.”

“Such a beautiful name,” she smiled, “how old is she?”

“Five, her mother and I had her in college. Things didn’t work out between us and she didn’t want anything to do with Y/D/N so I have sole custody of her.”

“I’m so sorry,” Lena told you.

“It’s alright, Y/D/N is the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“Well I have no doubt you are an amazing father, you must have pictures,” Lena grinned.

“I do, do you want to see some?” you asked. 

“Of course I do,” she chuckled.

You pulled your phone out of your pocket and brought up the photo album of your daughter.

“This is her at the park, this is from when she fell asleep during a movie, oh and this one is my favorite, she took my uniform and wore my shirt and hat around the house,” you said scrolling through picture after picture.

The rest of the night was spent talking about your daughter with Lena who was genuinely interested in her and for the first time in a long time it felt like you had found someone worth bringing into your lives.


	2. Single dad part 2

You and Lena had been dating for a few weeks now and tonight was the night she was going to meet your daughter.

“Y/D/N, please pick up all your coloring books and crayons off the table,” you asked as you rushed around the dining room trying to make it look somewhat clean before Lena arrived.

“Yes daddy,” she responded getting up from her spot on the floor where she had been playing with her toys.

“And don’t leave any of your toys lying around, we don’t want a repeat of when Aunt Alex tripped on your racecar now do we,” you said playfully.

“No daddy,” she laughed.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door, you opened it up to Lena on the other side.

“Lena, hi,” you said kissing her on the cheek.

Before Lena could say anything your daughter came up from behind you, “Are you my daddy’s girlfriend?”

“Why yes I am,” Lena chuckled, “I’m Lena, and you must be Y/D/N, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“She’s pretty daddy,” your daughter told you. .

“Yes she is, very pretty.” you smiled making Lena blush, “come on in,” you said letting her inside, “I hope pizza’s okay, it’s one of the few thing’s she eats right now.”

“Pizza is just fine,” Lena said lacing her hand with yours as you walked to the kitchen.

The three of you started the night by making a pizza together.

Lena and your daughter got to know each other while you all ate and they seemed to be getting along great which was a huge relief to you.

When the pizza was all gone your daughter looked to you, “can I have a cookie?”

“Yes you can sweetheart,” you responded.

She cheered and hurried back into the kitchen to get herself a cookie.

“I think tonight’s going really well,” you whispered to Lena.

“Your daughter is very lovely,” Lena smiled before quickly kissing you. 

You all moved to the living room, situating yourselves for a movie, Lena on your side and Y/D/N in your lap.

Halfway through the movie your phone started buzzing, you looked to the screen and saw it was your boss calling.

“Excuse me a moment,” you said lifting your daughter off your lap and getting up to take the call in the hallway.

A few minutes later you returned quite disappointed, “That was my lietutenant, unfortunately there’s an all hands on deck situation downtown, I’ll call Aunt Kara or Aunt Alex and see if they can come watch you.”

“I can watch her,” Lena offered.

“Are you sure? I might be gone all night.”

“Please daddy can Lena stay,” your daughter begged.

“Of course she can,” you smiled. 

You gathered everything you would need for work and said goodnight to your daughter before Lena walked you to the door.

“If she gets to be too much you can always call Kara,” you told her.

“Y/N, I’m happy to watch her,” Lena assured you.

“Okay well her bedtime is eight, all of the emergency contacts are on the fridge and if she asks for any sweets after seven say no or else she’ll be up till midnight.” 

Lena kissed you one last time, “Goodnight Y/N, now go be a hero and be safe.”

“Goodnight Lena,” you said feeling like a weight had been lifted off your shoulders.


	3. Single dad part 3

Your life had been so great lately, you had your daughter, you had your job, you had your sisters and you had Lena. 

That was until one night your ex, and Y/D/N’s mother, Angela showed up on your doorstep. 

“Angela, what are you doing here,” you said in disbelief.

You never thought you’d see her again. 

“I want Y/D/N back.” she stated.

“Are you serious? Five years ago you wanted nothing to do with her.”

“I know and it was a mistake but I want her now.”

“Daddy? Who’s at the door?” you heard your daughter say coming up to you with Lena right behind her.

“Look at you Y/D/N, you’ve grown up so much,” Angela smiled.

“Who are you?” Y/D/N asked.

“I’m your mother.”

“Really?” she said in excitement. 

Lena looked at you with concern. 

“Angela, maybe you should come back another day,” you told her.

“Can’t she stay for dinner daddy?” you daughter asked you.

“Um… sure I guess so,” you said reluctantly.

Your daughter cheered and grabbed Angela’s hand, leading her inside.

“Are you okay?” Lena whispered when they were out of earshot.

“No but I can’t let Y/D/N know that,” you sighed.

The dinner was awkward but most of it was spent with your daughter asking Angela a bunch of questions.

“Why haven’t you come to see me before?” she asked.

“I’ve been in San Francisco working,” she said vaguely.

“San Francisco? That’s so cool!”

“How would you like to come live with me there,” Angela asked.

“But what about daddy?”

“Well daddy can visit you.”

“I like living with daddy and Lena though.”

“Well Lena isn’t your mother.”

“Lena’s more of a mother than you’ve ever been to her,” you said without thinking.

“Y/D/N, how about you and I go play in your room for a bit, I think your mom and dad need to talk,” Lena told your daughter.

“Okay,” she responded without question and got up from the table and went to her room with Lena.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing telling her she’s going back to San Francisco with you,” you practically yelled.

“Y/N, I told you I want custody of her and that’s what I’m going to get.”

“You don’t just get to be in her life when you feel like it Angela. You weren’t ready to be a mother five years ago and I get that but you made the choice to leave. If every once in a while you want to set up a weekend where you come visit her and try to build a real relationship with her then fine but you will absolutely not be getting custody of her.”

“We’ll see about that Y/N,” Angela retorted, “I should get going, tell Y/D/N I’ll see her soon.”

She headed for the door but ran into Lena on the way.

“I hope you know that I’m a Luthor, I have the best lawyers in the whole country at my disposal and I won’t let you take her away from him.” Lena stated confidently. 

Lena was ready to fight for your daughter just as hard as you were.


	4. Single dad part 4

It had been a rollercoaster of a year.

Angela didn’t let the custody battle go as easily as you thought she would and if it wasn’t for Lena and her lawyers you probably would have lost your daughter long ago.

Months and months of going to court, testimony after testimony from your sisters and Lena on your credibility as a father but somehow Angela always had a trick up her sleeve to keep her in the game for a little bit longer. 

After yet another grueling hearing the judge came to the decision of you keeping full custody as long as you agreed to monthly visits from Angela.

Angela wasn’t happy about the ruling but she knew she couldn’t keep this fight up much longer and if she was serious about having a real relationship with your daughter then seeing her one weekend a month wouldn’t be so bad on your end.

To commend the joyous occasion you took Lena out to dinner at the restaurant where you had your first date almost two years ago. 

“It’s finally over, once and for all,” Lena said as she took a sip of her wine.

“I don’t know how to thank you, I never could have done this without you,” you told her. 

“You don’t have to thank me Y/N, you are the best father anyone could hope for and I couldn’t stand to watch Angela take Y/D/N away from you.”

“And you Lena Luthor, are the best girlfriend anyone could hope for which is why I have something to ask you,” you said as you got up from your seat and took a small box out of your pocket.

Everyone at the surrounding tables looked at you as you got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a ring.

“Lena, I never imagined myself finding a love like this but then you came into my life and changed everything I thought I knew. You are the most incredible woman I’ve ever met and I would be the luckiest man in world if I got to spend the rest of my days with you. So, would you marry me?” 

Lena had tears in her eyes as she smiled, “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

Everyone around you cheered as you got back to your feet and placed the ring on her finger.

“I love you so much,” you told her.

“I love you too,” she replied before kissing you, “and this ring is so beautiful.”

“Well Y/D/N was very excited when I told her I wanted to propose to you and she insisted on helping me pick it out,” you chuckled.

“Oh she did now, I’ll have to thank her,” Lena teased.

You kissed her one last time before asking the waiter for your check.

Once you paid for your meal you hurried home so you two could really celebrate the engagement and when you woke up in the morning you felt the most at ease you had felt in years knowing that the woman lying next to you was going to be your wife.


	5. It's a long story

“Lena please, I don’t care what your brothers done, that doesn’t change the way I feel about you.”

“I’m sorry Y/N, this is all just too much for me, I have to go.”

Three years since you had last seen Lena.

Since the day she walked away from you because of Lex.

He never did approve of you dating his sister.

Turns out he finally got his wish for the two of you to break up.

After graduating from MIT you got a job in New York that had just transferred you to their new offices across the country in National City.

Your first night out on the town you decided to check out a bar that was recommended to you by one of your new co-workers.

Walking inside you looked around the crowded bar, looking for a place to sit.

That’s when you locked eyes with her.

Lena Luthor.

She was sitting at a table surrounded by her friends, drink in hand and just as beautiful as ever.

“Y/N,” she muttered under her breath.

It was love at first sight all over again for both of you.

“Lena? Everything okay?” Kara asked her.

“I’ll- I’ll be right back,” she said getting up from her seat and walking over to you, her friends watching curiously.

“Y/N,” she said again when she approached you.

“If it isn’t Lena Luthor,” you smiled.

“How long has it been?” she said hugging you.

“Three years,” you responded.

“I guess we didn’t really leave things on a good note,” she said pulling back and looking to the floor.

“I was pretty hurt when you left Lena.”

“I’m so sorry Y/N, I was so stupid to leave you like that, you just wanted to help and I got so overwhelmed with everything happening and-”

“You don’t have to apologize, it took some time but I understand why you did it now,” you told her.

“You do?”

“Your family life was never anything but complicated and what Lex did… it was a lot, I get that and maybe having me in the mix just would have made it harder.”

“So you’re not mad?”

“Not anymore no.”

“Do you think maybe we could start over?” Lena asked nervously.

“I’d really like that,” you smiled.

“Me too,” she said smiling wide, “come join us,” she said taking your hand and guiding you through the crowd back to her table.

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet Y/N,” she said, “this is Kara, Alex, Winn, James and Sam.”

“It’s nice to meet you all,” you said pulling up a chair.

“So how do you know Lena?” Kara asked you.

“It’ a long story,” you chuckled.


	6. Crush

A month ago you were just a journalist in Midvale when Kara called you saying there was a job opening at CatCo that James was offering to you after reading some of your work.

You made the quick decision to leave your hometown behind to move to National City with your older sisters.

Switching from a small town newspaper to an international media empire was a bit overwhelming but Kara helped you learn the ropes.

You also ended up spending a lot time helping out at the DEO.

J’onn enjoyed having another Danvers around even if he wouldn’t admit to it.

Today he asked you to go to L Corp with Kara to talk to Lena Luthor about some new alien technology she was working on.

You had never officially met Lena, only knew what Kara had told you about her.

You didn’t know what to expect, Kara always tried to see the best in people but if even Alex was starting to warm up to her, maybe she really wasn’t like the rest of her family.

Walking into the corporate building Kara greeted Lena’s personal assistant who let you into Lena’s office.

Lena was sitting behind her desk, looking up to see her friend entering her office along with a guest.

She stood up to welcome you both, “Kara, what a pleasant surprise and who is this?”

“This is my brother Y/N, we just have a few questions about the alien tech you are working on for an article,” Kara told her.

“It’s a pleasure Ms. Luthor,” you said holding out your hand for her to shake.

She smiled and returned the gesture, “The pleasure is mine Y/N and call me Lena. I thought you were back in Midvale working at the local newspaper?”

“He actually just moved here, he works with me at CatCo now,” Kara clarified.

“Ah, well I hope National City is treating you well,” Lena stated.

“I haven’t really gotten to see the city yet, spent most of the last few weeks working,” you joked, “although it is much nicer now that I’ve met you.”

“How sweet,” she laughed, “now, about this L Corp technology you wanted to discuss.”

~~~~~~~~~

“Were you flirting with Lena?” Kara asked as you were leaving L Corp.

“What? No,” you faux scoffed at your sister’s question.

“Whatever you say Y/N,” she laughed clearly not buying it.

Soon after you were walking into the DEO to report back what you had learned.

“So what does Ms. Luthor plan on doing with this new technology,” J’onn asked you two.

“You don’t need to sound so condescending J’onn, Lena isn’t her mom or her brother,” Kara stated.

“She actually wants to help improve the lives of the aliens on Earth,” you added, “this new tech she’s working on could do that.”

“I know Lena is not the typical Luthor but any technology like this could still do serious harm if fallen into the wrong hands,” J’onn justified.

“Well I could go see her again in a few days, ask how it’s coming along,” you innocently suggested.

“You want to go L Corp again?” Alex asked a bit surprised.

“Y/N has a crush on Lena,” Kara teased.

“Is that so,” Alex grinned.

“Kara! I do not,” you said defensively.

“He was totally flirting with her,” Kara whispered to Alex making her laugh.

“Alright everyone, that’s enough,” J’onn announced.

“Thank you J’onn,” you said glaring at your sisters.

“You can gossip about your brother’s personal life on your own time,” he slightly smirked, “now get back to work.”

You sighed as your sisters tried to hold in their laughter as they walked away.

“It’s okay buddy,” Winn said putting his arm around your shoulders, “I can help you with your crush on Lena.”

“Don’t start with me Winn,” you groaned.  
part for crush ?

//

Over the next few weeks you had found your footing in National City.

You made friends at both CatCo and the DEO, learned your way around the city and spent quite a bit of time at L Corp with Lena.

“When are you going to tell Lena that you like her?” Winn asked as you were packing your bag to go interview Lena about an upcoming company merger.

“Winn, she’s my sister’s best friend, I can’t exactly just ask her on a date like it’s no big deal,” you told him.

“And why’s that?” You heard the voice of Alex say behind you.

“Come on Alex, if I asked out your best friend wouldn’t it be weird?” you questioned, “actually… now that I think about it, I think your best friend is J’onn so yeah that would definitely be weird.”

Alex rolled her eyes at your comment, “Kara knows you like Lena and she believes the feelings are mutual so I would say she’d be just fine with you asking Lena out.”

“You really think so?”

“Go ahead and ask her yourself,” Winn said gesturing to Kara who had just flown into the DEO.

“Ask me what?” Kara said catching her breath.

“Y/N wants to know if it would be weird for you if he asked out Lena ‘cause she’s your best friend,” Alex grinned.

“What, no, it wouldn’t be weird,” Kara chuckled.

“So, if I were to ask Lena out on a date when I see her today, you would be completely fine with it,” you said for clarification.

“Y/N, you and Lena would be so good for each other, you should ask her out,” Kara reassured you.

“Alright then, I think I will,” you smiled, “I’ll see you guys later.”

Two hours later you were sitting in Lena’s office finishing up your interview.

“Thanks for talking with me Lena.”

“Of course Y/N, if I trust anyone to write this article it would be you,” she laughed.

You stood up to leave when you remembered your previous conversation with Kara.

“Hey Lena, can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” she said walking over to you.

“Well as much as I like our seemingly frequent interviews I was thinking maybe we could see each other outside of work purposes?” you said hesitatingly.

“Oh? And what did you have in mind?” she smirked.

“There’s a restaurant downtown that just opened up and a friend of mine at CatCo says it’s to die for, would you like get dinner there sometime… together I mean,” you chuckled nervously.

“That sounds lovely Y/N.”

“Great, so it’s a date,” you smiled.

“I look forward to it,” Lena smiled back.  
//

Alex and Kara had insisted on helping you get ready for your date with Lena tonight.

“Don’t wear that shirt, it’s all wrinkled,” Alex scolded you.

“A few wrinkles is alright Alex,” you groaned.

“Here, try this one,” Kara said handing you another shirt, “oh! you need a tie,” she muttered hurrying off to find one.

“I love you guys but you’re making way too big a deal of this, it’s just a date,” you told your sisters as you changed.

“It’s not just a date Y/N,” Kara said returning with a tie to match your shirt, “It’s dinner at one of the nicest restaurants in National City with Lena Luthor.”

“Besides, it’s been a while since you’ve were serious about anyone, we just want tonight to go well,” Alex said helping you straighten the tie into place.

“I really do like Lena,” you smiled.

“And she really likes you,” Kara added.

“How do I look?” you asked doing a turn around for them.

“Perfect,” Alex and Kara beamed at the same time.

Half an hour later you were outside Lena’s apartment, she had set up for her driver to take you to the restaurant.

You had texted her saying you were on your way so she was already standing outside the building when you arrived.

“You look absolutely beautiful,” you complimented as you hugged her hello.

“You look pretty handsome there yourself,” she smiled.

“I sure hope so, Alex and Kara practically tore apart my apartment picking out what I should wear,” you chuckled.

“Well you are very lucky to have two sisters who love you so much,” Lena said as you opened up the door to the limo for her.

“I sure am,” you said getting in after her.

The dinner went more smoothly then you could have hoped, the calming ambience of the restaurant filled with captivating conservations and excellent food, it was easily the best date you had ever been on.

When you two finished your meal Lena told the driver to take a spin around the block while you and her went for a stroll in the nearby park.

You enjoyed the cool night air as you walked through the quiet park.

At some point Lena casually took your hand in hers and you tried to keep your cool.

You stopped in front of the small pond located in the middle of the park.

“I had a really nice time tonight Lena,” you told her.

“I did too,” she smiled at you.

“So it wouldn’t be too soon to ask if I could see you again sometime?” you said nervously.

“Well Y/N, we do see quite a lot of each other due to work,” she teased.

“I meant for another date,” you laughed.

Suddenly Lena was moving her hand to your neck and bringing you down to kiss her.

It was short but perfect in every way.

“I would love to go on another date with you,” she grinned before kissing you again.   
//

When you arrived home from your date, Alex and Kara were sitting on your couch with pizza and wine skewed out in front of them.

“I see you guys invited yourselves to stay while I was gone,” you said sarcastically as you took off your jacket, hanging it on the coat rack.

“How was your date?” Kara asked excitedly.

“It was nice,“ you shrugged just to mess with them.

“You went on a date with Lena Luthor and it was just nice,” Alex said knowingly.

You took a seat on the couch in between them and grabbed a piece of pizza. You were a Danvers after all, you didn’t turn down food. Even if you had just eaten an hour ago.

“Okay, it was amazing,” you told your sisters before taking a bite of the pizza, “she’s so smart and so easy to talk to, I’ve never met anyone like her.”

“You hear that Kara, our baby brother is growing up and falling in love,” Alex teased.

“Oh please, like you weren’t like this when you and Maggie first started dating,” you scoffed, “or are you forgetting how you kept me on the phone for three hours just telling me about her.”

“He’s got you there,” Kara laughed.

Alex rolled her eyes, “Alright, alright back to you and Lena. Did you kiss her?”

You grinned sheepishly and took another bite of pizza instead of answering.

“Oh my Rao, you totally did,” Kara beamed.

“Well actually she kissed me, we went walking in the park after we finished dinner. We talked for a bit in front of the pond and then she was kissing me,” you explained.

“That’s so romantic,” Kara awed.

“So when’s the next date?” Alex asked.

“No idea, I have to call her and set it up,” you told them.

As if on cue your phone started buzzing, you took it out your pocket to see Lena’s name on the screen.

“Excuse me,” you said getting up from the couch, “hey Lena,” you said picking up the call.

“Hello Y/N, I just wanted to make sure you got home alright since you declined my offer to have my driver take you,” she told you, you could practically hear her smiling through the phone.

“Yep, I am safe and sound at home. My sisters even waited up for me, I was just telling them about our date,” you joked.

“All good things I hope,” Lena teased.

“Very good things,” you chuckled, “since I have you on the phone, maybe we can talk about when you’re free to go out again?”

“My work schedule is pretty busy the next few days, maybe this weekend?” she suggested.

“That sounds great, I’ll see you this weekend then.”

“Alright, goodnight Y/N,”

“Goodnight Lena,” you said before ending the call.

You returned to the couch with a huge grin on your face.

“I can’t wait to talk about this with Lena,” Kara stated.

“Just don’t embarrass me okay,” you pleaded.

“Oh Kara is definitely going to embarrass you,” Alex laughed.


	7. Morning sickness

Lena had once again been struck with morning sickness this dreary Monday sunrise.

You begged her to call in sick from work so you could stay in your sweats and comfort her in the luxury of your own bed but she refused.

She had yet to tell her employees about the pregnancy knowing that as soon as word got out that Lena Luthor was pregnant there would be an abundance or critics questioning if she was still capable of running L Corp and CatCo with people like Morgan Edge only egging them on.

Kara and Sam were both aware of the baby and beyond thrilled for you two, they were the only one’s Lena trusted with such vital information.

They both temtped Lena with taking some time off but if you could not convince her to do so, neither could her best friends.

Lena pushed through her morning sickness and went to your scheduled meeting with a smile on her face.

You and Lena sat in the board room, listening to Edge draw on about a new plot of land he planned on buying since Lena had stolen CatCo from him.

Twenty minutes into the meeting and Lena felt another wave of nausea hit her.

She excused herself and hurried to the restroom.

“I guess my presentation bored Miss Luthor,” Edge laughed to the fellow CEO’s sitting around the table.

“Watch it Edge,” you muttered, glaring at him.

Edge grinned, happy with himself for getting under your skin and continued on with the presentation.

Lena finally returned about fifteen minutes later and took her seat.

“My sincere apologises for the interruption Morgan,” she said quietly.

“Are you feeling alright Miss Luthor? You were gone for a while,” he said with faux care in his voice.

You wanted to hold her hand to comfort her but you knew such displays were inappropriate in the workplace.

“I’m alright, I believe a stomach bug is going around,” she lied to him.

“I see, for a moment there I was begining to think it was morning sickness,” he chuckled.

“What would make you say that,” Lena said taken back.

“Well I just heard a rumor that you and Mister Y/L/N were expecting,” he shrugged .

Of course Edge knew, he always had a way of knowing.

“Lena, is that true?” James asked her.

“Yes James, I am pregnant but I was hoping to keep it under the radar for a bit longer,” Lena sighed.

“Why’s that?” Edge questioned, “are you afraid people will see you unfit to continue with your job? Because if you ask me, I would find it a tad difficult to run two companies as well as raise a child."

You had had enough of this, you stood up from your seat, "That’s enough Edge. Lena is more than capable of raising a child along side running both L Corp and CatCo and you know it.”

James could see how angry you were, he got up and grabbed your shoulder, holding you back.

“I know you are still throwing your little hissy fit over not getting CatCo but I swear, if you try to spread any false accusations about Lena I will burn your company to the ground,” you continued.

“Is that a threat Mister Y/L/N?” Edge questioned.

“No, it’s a promise,” you said fervidly.

Lena smirked, she knew you would do anything to protect her but this situation was starting to get out of hand.

“We should go,” she told you.

“I’ll walk you two out,” James announced.

The three of you stood in the elevator in silence until James spoke.

“I hope you know that CatCo will provide any aide you or the baby need,” he stated.

“Thank you James,” Lena said softly.

“You’re going to make great parents,” he added as the elevator doors opened.

Soon after you and Lena were back home, sitting on the couch with her in your arms.

“I’m sorry about the way I acted earlier,” you told her, “hearing Edge talk to you like that just set me off.”

“It’s alright Y/N, he deserved it, insinuating a woman can’t have a family and career at the same time like we live in the stone age,” she laughed.

“You my love, are going to be the best damn mom and CEO anyone has ever seen,” you marveled.

“I don’t know, have you seen Sam? Raising Ruby on her own and running L Corp in my absence, those are tough shoes to fill,” she retorted.

“Alright true, Sam is in her own league of badass moms,” you chuckled, “but you and I, we’re gonna raise this kid right and show the cavemen like Morgan Edge who they’re dealing with.”

Lena leaned in, chastely kissing you.

“As long as I have you by my side I know I can do anything,” she smiled.


	8. A Luthor and a speedster

You had been dating Lena for about six months now but she still didn’t know that you were the speedster of National City that was often seen helping out Supergirl.

You were growing tired of keeping it a secret from her but Kara, along with the rest of the DEO, advised against telling Lena.

Lena called you to let you know that she was staying late at the office again and wouldn’t be making your dinner date.

“That’s fine, but I’m expecting a raincheck Miss Luthor,” you joked.

“I fully intend on making it up to you Mister Danvers,” she said playfully, “I should really get back to work if I want to ever go home tonight.”

“Alright, I’ll let you go-” you started until you heard a door slam from the other end.

“Who the hell are you,” Lena asked to someone who seemed to now be in her office uninvited.

“Lena? Lena what’s going on?” you asked but was only met with a loud crash and the line going dead.

You sent an SOS text to Kara to meet you at Lena’s office before quickly changing into uniform.

Using your powers you sped across town to L Corp in thirty seconds flat.

Kara arrived only seconds later.

“Y/N what’s wrong?” she asked landing next to you.

“I don’t know, I was on the phone with Lena when I think someone broke in.” you explained.

Kara looked up to the top of the building and used her x-ray vision to see two men with guns backing Lena up to her balcony.

Suddenly Lena was falling over the edge.

“Lena!” you called out, racing up the side of the building to catch her.

Kara took off right after you, meeting you and Lena up at the balcony

You put Lena safely down on the ground and looked at the men, “you guys drop something?”

Kara dealt with them as you checked in with Lena.

“Are you okay Miss?”

“I’m fine… wait, Y/N?” she said startled.

“What, no… I’m… I’m not… alright fine,” you said removing your mask, “how did you know it was me?”

“You don’t think I would recognize you because I can’t see your cheekbones?”

“You couldn’t tell my sister was Supergirl and all she does is wear glasses!” you rebuttled.

“Y/N!” Kara yelled at you.

“Kara?” Lena said turning to Supergirl.


	9. Flustered

You and Lena quickly fell into a routine of having lunch together every Tuesday and Thursday.

Today however you were late to pick Lena up for your date due to a meeting at work.

You walked into her office nearly an hour later than you were originally supposed to be there, “I’m so sorry I’m late Lena, my meeting kept dragging on and on and felt like it would never end.”

“It’s okay baby,” she smiled as she closed up her laptop.

You had been dating for a few months now but neither of you had yet to use a pet name for each other.

Her calling you baby caught you completely off guard and you were at a loss for words.

You had never quite understood why people used pet name’s for their significant others but after hearing the word so easily roll off Lena’s tongue, everything now made sense.

Lena got up from her desk and walked over to you with a wicked grin across her face, noticing the way you had gotten so flustered.

“Do you like it when I call you baby?” she smirked.

You were still having troubling formulating words so you nodded shyly.

“Well good because I like you calling you baby,” she said as she grabbed ahold of your tie, bringing you forward so she could whisper in your ear, “it means you’re mine.”

This was certainly not what you expected from your lunch date but you weren’t complaining, especially not when Lena gently tugged on your earlobe with her teeth, placing a light kiss right underneath afterwards.

You couldn’t help yourself from bringing your hands up to cup her face and roughly kiss her.

When you felt your lungs running out of air you finally pulled back, “How about we skip lunch and go back to my place?”

“I like your suggestion but my place is closer,” she grinned lowering her hands into your back pockets.

“We can go anywhere you want,” you muttered a little too hurried making Lena laugh.

“I’ll have Jess cancel my afternoon appointments,” she stated.

With that, you suddenly couldn’t get out L Corp fast enough.


	10. Little black dress

It was a quiet night at home for you as you sat on your couch alone, scrolling through titles on the television

Lena on the other hand had been invited to a girl’s night at Kara’s apartment.

Among the other guests were Alex, Maggie, Sam, Lucy and Vasquez which you knew was bound to be an entertaining evening.

Nearing the end of the get together you received a text from Lena asking you to pick her up since she had had a few glasses of wine and graciously gave her driver the rest of the night off after he dropped her off at Kara’s.

You responded telling her you would and half an hour later you knocked on Kara’s door but it was Alex who answered.

“Hey Y/N,” she greeted.

“Hey Alex, I’m here to pick up Lena.”

“Come on in,” she smiled, letting you inside.

“Lena, your man candy’s here,” Lucy hollered from the kitchen with Vasquez and Maggie after seeing you walk in.

Lena turned in your direction from where she had been talking with Kara and Sam when you noticed her attire.

She stood there smiling at you in a little black dress that showed off every one of her curves along with it’s devilishly low cut neckline.

It wasn’t an uncommon thing for Lena to be seen wearing a dress though with her job they were typically sustained to be quite classy and professional and from the events of the evening you had assumed she would have been dressed in her more casual wear.

But Lena Luthor was always full of surprises.

You lost every train of thought as you bumped into the end table in the entrance of Kara’s apartment, knocking over a few books that were kept there.

“Sorry,” you muttered a bit embarrassed as you bent down to pick them all up.

“Told you he’d be a mess when he saw her in that dress,” you heard Vasquez laugh to Maggie.

Lena came over and kissed you on the cheek, making you blush slightly.

“I had such a lovely time tonight, we must do this again sometime,” Lena told Kara as she started hugging everyone goodbye.

You waved to the women as you and Lena exited the apartment but not without Maggie cracking a joke at you first, “Keep your eyes on the road and off your girlfriend Y/N, don’t want to have to arrest you for reckless driving.”

“Goodnight ladies,” you said playfully, shutting the door behind you.

Lena grabbed your hand as you walked the empty halls of the building.

“Is that a new dress? I uh, I’ve never seen it before,” you said finally able to take in all her beauty without her friends watching you.

“I just bought it, do you like it?” she said raising an eyebrow already knowing the answer.

“Very much,” you said shyly.

Lena stopped in her place and gently pushed you up against the wall, kissing you slowly.

Her arms instinctively wrapped around your shoulders as you ran your hands up and down her waist, completely forgetting you were still in Kara’s apartment building.

After a few minutes Lena finally pulled away, “You know, this dress was quite difficult to put on by myself, how about you take me home and I let you help me take it off.”

“I can do that,” you nodded enthusiastically.

Lena smirked and practically dragged you to the car, it seemed neither one of you could wait to get home.


	11. Past, present, future

Jack Spheer was the first love of Lena’s life and do you ever really get over your first love?

You heard stories about him before, how brilliant he was and the good times they shared, it never bothered you until Jack came to National City.

When Lena heard he was in town she asked you to accompany her to Jack’s panel announcing his new project.

Afterwards the two of you ran into Jack on your way out and he asked Lena to dinner to ‘catch up’.

“Y/N what’s wrong, you’ve been silent the entire ride,” Lena asked as you sat in the back of her private car on the way home.

“Maybe I should go with you when you have dinner with Jack,” you suggested.

“We are just going to talk about his new nanotechnology, you’ll be bored,” Lena chuckled but you stayed silent, “okay what’s really going on?”

“He’s clearly still into you Lena,” you blurted out.

“We broke up years ago,” Lena scoffed.

“Yeah and he looked at you like he was still in love with you.”

“We’re just friends Y/N.”

“Do you still love him?” you said taking her off guard.

“Of course not and if you’re going to continue to be this presumptuous I think I’d like to be alone right now,” Lena said as the car pulled up to her apartment.

She got out and you stayed, telling the driver to take you home.

It was a sleepless night and you ended up sending her a text at dawn apologizing but it went unanswered.

You screwed up.

The next evening Lena sat with Jack in the middle of the nicest restaurant in National City talking about their accomplishments since the last time they spoke and reminiscing about their college years.

“Is everything alright Lena? You seem… off,” Jack asked at the end of the meal.

“It’s fine, Y/N and I just got into a little argument,” Lena sighed.

“About what?”

“He thinks that you and I still have feelings for each other,” she chuckled.

“Well I don’t know about you but I must admit that part of me never stopped loving you Lena and I was hoping tonight could maybe rekindle something,” Jack stated, grabbing Lena’s hand across the table.

“Jack,” Lena said pulling away, “I love Y/N.”

“But what about everything we had, we can have it all again and it’ll be even better this time.”

“I don’t regret anything we had Jack but Y/N is the one I want to be with. I should go, thank you for the lovely meal,” Lena said getting up from the table and heading towards the exit.

Lena realized she screwed up too.

She went straight to your apartment, relieved when you let her in.

“Lena, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have acted like that-” you started.

“No Y/N I’m sorry, Jack told me at dinner that he does still have feelings for me. I moved on and I just assumed that he did too.”

“I guess we were both in the wrong,” you smiled shyly.

“Y/N I swear to you that I have no feelings for Jack anymore. He was my past, you are my present and the one I want to be my future,” Lena said wrapping her arms around your neck and kissing you softly.

“I love you Lena Luthor.”

“I love you too, always.”


	12. Lose control (nsfw)

You greeted Lena’s secretary Jess as you stepped out of the elevator onto the top floor of L-Corp.

“Hey babe,” you said entering Lena’s office but were taken back by the sight in front of you.

Lena was looking out the glass door to her balcony, turning around at the sound of your voice.

She was in a stunning black dress that left you speechless.

It was lowcut, perfectly hugging her curves and ended just above her knees.

You were practically frozen in place.

“You okay there love?” Lena smiled walking over to you.

Without saying a word you cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately, eagerly slipping your tongue in her mouth as she gasped in surprise.

“Lena… can we… can we have sex?” you said nervously.

“Right here in my office?” Lena chuckled.

“I’m sorry, that was too forward, I can leave if you want me to,” you said embarrassed.

“No Y/N it’s alright,” she laughed, “you’ve just never been so brash before but I would love to… indulge you,” she grinned.

She took your hand and led you over to her desk, pushing you to the ground and took a seat in her chair.

She picked up the phone and dialed Jess’ extension, “Jess? Hold my calls for the afternoon.”

‘Of course Miss Luthor’ you heard faintly from the other end.

As Lena hung up the phone you began placing gentle kisses up her thighs, tugging her dress up along the way.

You spent a few minutes teasing her, running your hands up and down her legs while nipping at her inner thighs, even leaving a few kisses perfectly placed over her lace underwear.

“Y/N, you know I hate it when you tease,” she husked out.

“Maybe if you ask nicely,” you smirked.

“Please Y/N, fuck me,” she muttered.

You didn’t respond, instead you dragged the lace down her legs, throwing them to the side and immediately diving in.

You alternated between sucking and flicking her clit with your tongue, hearing her arch her back against the faux leather of her chair.

You shifted so her legs now hung over your shoulders giving you a better angle to glide your tongue through her.

Outside the usual California sunshine started to fade, clouds quickly gathering overhead.

Not that you and Lena noticed.

After another few minutes of basking in her taste you moved back up to her clit, sucking it into your mouth as you easily slipped two fingers into her.

“Fuck Y/N,” Lena moaned above you.

Lena didn’t have much of a dirty mouth but in moments like this she couldn’t help but let a few swear words come out.

You steadily pumped your fingers in and out of her until she climaxed, working her through it.

She shuddered a couple of more times before grabbing the collar of your shirt, bringing you up to her lips and kissing you.

“Your turn,” she smirked, getting up from her seat, kicking her chair away and sinking down to her knees.

You were now in a upright position, leaning back against her desk as she undid your belt and unbuttoned your jeans.

She pulled them, along with your boxers, down to the ground and bit her lip as your cock was already standing at attention.

She gripped along the shaft as she placed light kisses to the head.

Soon she wrapped her lips around you and began stroking with her hand.

You threaded your fingers through her hair as she bobbed back and forth.

Rain was now pouring, thunder rumbling in the distance but you were too preoccupied to hear.

Lena eventually worked herself all the way down to the base, taking you fully now.

You threw your head back at the sensation and within minutes you were releasing onto her.

Lena licked up the shaft one last time to clean up the mess and got to her feet, smiling with pride.

“We should really do this more often,” you said trying to catch your breath.

“I wouldn’t object to that,” she smiled adjusting her skirt.

You looked out the door and saw the rain pouring down from the dark clouds now hanging over National City.

“Did you do that?” Lena said as a crack of lightning flashed through the sky.

“Guess you make me lose control,” you teased.


	13. Do you want me? (nsfw)

It was the usual game night at Kara’s, all of your friends sitting around drinking, eating, playing board games and having a good time.

And then there was Lena who was in a lowcut dress that you could partially see down every time she bent over the monopoly board.

You were attracted to Lena, everybody knew that, even Lena knew that which was why she took any and every opportunity she got to turn you on much like she was doing now.

Before you knew it your blood was running south and there was an overly apparent bulge in your jeans.

“Woah Y/N, this is a family friendly event,” Winn snorted.

This drew everyone’s attention to your erection and you quickly grabbed a pillow to cover it up.

“Y/N not my nice pillow!” Kara gasped making everyone laugh even more.

“Lighten up Kara he can’t help it, at least not when Lena’s around,” James snickered.

“I- I need to go,” you blurted, rushing to the door out of embarrassment.

Lena then got up after you had shut the door behind you, “Thank you for the lovely evening but I’m going to go check on him.”

“You gonna go give Y/N a hand?” Alex said suggestively.

“I believe that is between Y/N and I,” Lena grinned.

You were sitting in your car, staring up at the ceiling when your passenger side door opened and Lena slid inside

“Lena,” you said surprised to see her, “I’m so sorry that was totally uncool.”

“It’s alright Y/N,” she smiled.

“No it’s not, you probably think I’m a perv and I get if you don’t want to talk to me ever again and -”

In the middle of your rambling Lena gripped your neck, turning you towards her and kissing you.

“Really Y/N, I think it’s actually quite hot,” she said against your lips.

“You- you do?” you said still in shock that Lena had just kissed you.

Lena ran her hand down to your crotch, rubbing at you through your jeans.

“Holy shit,” you sighed.

Lena grinned, moving over the center piece so she was now in your lap.

“I want you Y/N, do you want me?” she asked innocently even though she already knew the answer.

You frantically nodded your head yes.

“I need to hear you say it,” she sighed, biting at your bottom lip.

“I want you Lena,” you practically moaned.

She kissed you roughly again, moving her hips in a circular motion feeling your bulge against her.

You hastily unzipped her dress, pulling it down far enough to release her breasts.

She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath so you easily took one of her nipples into your mouth, flicking it with your tongue and kneading her other breast with your hand.

Lena threw her head back in pleasure, grinding her hips harder.

She lifted herself up just high enough to reach down and undo your jeans, pulling your still hard cock free.

You hiked her dress up and pushed her lace to the side so she could lower herself onto you.

You both moaned at just how wet she was.

She started grinding against you once more, this time you moved your hips with her for even more friction as you nipped at her neck.

Your windows fogged at the heat radiating from you relentlessly moving against each other.

Lena began tightening around you so wrapped your arms around her waist for stability as you began thrusting faster.

“Y/N, fuck, don’t stop,” she chanted until she came with your name on her lips.

You suddenly felt yourself tumbling over the edge as well so you quickly pulled out right as you spilled over the front of her dress.

“Shit Lena I’m so sorry,” you muttered still out of breath.

“Don’t be, it just gives you more of a reason to take me home and continue this, though I might have to borrow some clothes in the morning,” she chuckled.

“Anything,” you smiled.

She kissed you chastely and returned to the passenger seat, making herself decent again as you started the car.

You took Lena back to your place and woke up the next morning with her there beside you, both of you still completely naked and reminiscing of last nights events.


	14. The talk (nsfw)

You never realized just how tame your sex life was before Lena was apart of it.

The two of you began dating nearly a year ago and in that time Lena had introduced you to a variety of kinks that you didn’t expect you’d be into.

It started out with simple things like blindfolds, handcuffs and such but as time passed you became more comfortable with trying new, more venturesome things and you found yourself quite enjoying whenever Lena used a strap-on to fuck you.

It was Friday night and you walked into Lena’s office with a late takeout dinner.

Everyone else had gone home for the night but Lena stayed behind to continue working out plans for an upcoming merger.

“Lena is everything alright? You seem stressed,” you asked in the middle of your meal.

“This merger is making me want to pull my hair out all thanks to Edge setting us back,” she groaned.

“Is there anything I can do?” you said moving to stand behind her chair so you could massage her shoulders.

“Actually there is one thing,” she said raising an eyebrow.

“Name it.”

Lena grinned, taking out a key and used it to unlock the lowest drawer in her desk.

She pulled out a slim box and opened it to reveal one of her strap ons along with a small bottle of lube inside, “how would feel about me using this on you right now?”

“Lena Luthor keeps a strap on in her office? How scandalous,” you teased.

“So what do you say?” she said standing up and kicking her chair away.

“I say yes,” you smirked and Lena wrapped her arms around your neck, bringing you down to kiss her deeply.

She backed you up against her desk, undoing your jeans and releasing your cock, stroking until you were hard while you continued to make out.

“Lena, please fuck me,” you moaned and Lena was happy to oblige.

She dropped her skirt to the floor, effortlessly stepping out of it and grabbed the strap on from the box.

She secured the harness into place on her hips and turned you around, bending you over her desk and pushing your jeans and boxers down to your knees.

Squirting lube onto the strap on she spread it around to make sure it would go in smoothly.

She leaned over you, kissing the back of your neck comfortingly and slipping the strap on inside you.

You groaned at the feeling and Lena pushed in further.

Soon enough she was making even thrusts into you.

“Play with yourself,” she whispered into your ear and you eagerly moved your hand to stroke your cock as she continued fucking you.

The strap on pressed right into Lena’s clit every time she pushed forward and you were both rapidly reaching climax.

“I’m so close Y/N,” she muttered under her breath.

“Me too Lena,” you replied.

You stroked yourself faster until you released onto her desk and the sight caused Lena to orgasm herself.

In the middle of coming down from your highs you heard a gasp come from the other side of the room.

Standing at the door was Kara who sputtered some kind of incoherent apology before running back out of the office.

“Shit, Kara wait,” you said haphazardly trying to cover yourself up but she was already gone.

Both you and Lena were beyond embarrassed to have been caught in that position and by your older sister no less.

Ten minutes later you had finished cleaning up Lena’s office to make it look like nothing had happened when you got a text from Alex.

‘What happened with Kara? She just keeps mumbling something about you and Lena and now she won’t come out of her room’ it said.

“We need to go talk to Kara,” you said reluctantly to Lena who agreed.

‘We’ll be right there’ you replied to Alex.

You showed up at Kara’s apartment and Alex made her exit, figuring whatever happened was between you, Lena and Kara though she did have a general idea since the last time she saw Kara this flustered was when she accidently walked in on her and Maggie together.

“Kara please come out,” you said gently knocking on her bedroom door.

Kara slowly opened the door and stepped out of her room.

You and Lena took a seat on her couch and Kara sat in the chair across from you.

“I don’t want this to make things awkward between us,” Kara mumbled.

“I don’t either,” you sighed in relief.

“But I saw you and Lena… doing things… things that someone should never see their sibling doing… why were you even using that,” she stuttered.

“Oh come on Kara you know people use sex toys,” you told her.

“Yeah but a strap on? You’re a guy.”

“Some guys like having strap ons used on them,” Lena stated.

“So if you like… that, are you gay Y/N?”

“No I’m not gay Kara,” you chuckled, “okay, let’s put it like this, you know how women have g-spots? Well guys have them too, it’s just… you know… in a place strap ons have an easier time reaching,” you said trying not to make it weird to talk about with your sister.

“Really?”

“Yes, it’s normal even though the act is really only associated with gay men but straight and bisexual men can enjoy it just as much.”

“That makes sense,” she nodded.

“So are we good?”

“We’re good,” she smiled.


	15. Exes

Your relationship with Lena was going strong, you may have only been together for six months but you had never been happier then when you were with her.

Lena was walking you out of L-Corp building after your lunch date when you heard a familiar voice call your name.

“Y/N?”

You turned around to see your ex Heather sitting at the front desk in the lobby.

“Heather? What are you doing here,” you said stunned, you hadn’t seen her in nearly two years.

“I work here, today’s my first day,” she smiled.

“You two know each other?” Lena asked casually.

“Oh um, Heather and I used to date,” you said awkwardly.

“I heard from the other lobbyist that Ms. Luthor had a boyfriend who came around a lot, I didn’t expect it to be you Y/N,” Heather added.

“Yeah well, I should get back to work, it was nice to see you again Heather,” you were going to kiss Lena goodbye but at the last second moved to kiss her cheek instead, “I’ll see you later tonight babe.”

Lena wasn’t exactly thrilled to have your ex girlfriend working for her but Lena Luthor was nothing but a professional woman so she told herself she wouldn’t let it bother her.

A few weeks went by and you tried to evade Heather at every chance you could get but once in a while you couldn’t help but run into her in the lobby while visiting Lena.

Lena stepped out of the elevator, just finishing a meeting when she saw you talking to Heather.

You didn’t look too enthralled in the conversation but Heather, now she couldn’t keep her hands off of you.

She let her hand rest on your bicep and batted her eyelashes as she made some flirtatious comment.

“Y/N, are you ready for lunch?” Lena said interrupting up the conversation and kissing you deeply right there in front of Heather.

“Yeah, yeah the car is out front,” you muttered.

“Have a nice lunch Y/N… Ms. Luthor,” Heather nodded with a faux smile.

“Thank you Heather,” Lena quipped back and took your arm, pulling you towards the door.

Lunch was quiet, the two of you just sitting there in silence while you ate.

“Alright, I know having my ex work for you is weird,” you said finally breaking the silence, “but if you’re jealous or something you don’t have to be.”

“Y/N honey, why would I be jealous,” Lena said trying to sound sincere.

“Well for starters you’ve never liked doing a whole lot of PDA at your work but you practically shoved your tongue in my mouth in front of Heather back in the lobby,” you stated.

“Okay so maybe that was a little much, but she was so blatantly flirting with you.”

“That’s just Heather, she loves playing mind games which is exactly why we broke up in the first place. I have absolutely no interest in ever being with her again. I love you Lena and I don’t want anyone else but you,” you said grabbing her hand across the table.

“I love you too and I’m sorry about letting her get to me,” she apologized, intertwining her fingers with yours.

You smiled, kissing the back of her hand and returned to eating your lunch, the tension in air evaporating.

You and Lena had a stable foundation built in your relationship, not even something as tedious as one of your exes could break you apart.


	16. Wet dream (nsfw)

You were peacefully asleep when you felt the bed shifting underneath you.

Opening your eyes, you turned your head to see Lena was moving around in her sleep.

You smiled to yourself and was about to close your eyes again when you heard it.

A moan.

You thought you might just be hearing things but then the sound fell from Lena’s lips again.

She was moaning, she was having a wet dream.

The sounds instantly turned you on, you contemplated waking Lena up but all you wanted was to hear those noises again.

Lena continued moaning and when she stopped a few minutes later you quietly got out of bed to take care of yourself in the bathroom.

You decided you’d let Lena sleep and help her out in the morning.

Lena woke up the next morning mysteriously aroused.

“Have a good dream?” you teased.

“I don’t remember,” she told you, trying to figure out if you knew how wet she was or not.

“Well from what I heard it had to have been pretty damn good.”

“What are you talking about?” she chuckled a bit confused.

“You were moaning in your sleep.”

“I was?” she said suddenly embarrassed.

“Yeah, and it was so hot that I had to go to the bathroom to take care of myself,” you whispered in her ear before kissing down her neck.

“You know you could have just woken me up and let me do that for you,” she grinned, tilting her head to give you more access.

“I could have,” you said nipping at her shoulder, ”but listening to you was way too fun.”

Lena placed a finger under your chin, leaning you up to kiss her properly.

You shifted so you were now hovering above her as you kissed.

“I want to hear you again, maybe I could help recreate whatever your dream was,” you said raising an eyebrow.

“Oh really?” Lena chuckled.

You moved down her body, raising the hem of her shirt and kissing her stomach, biting at her hip that would surely leave a mark.

Slipping your hand beneath the material of her pajama’s you slid two fingers along her slit, feeling for yourself just how turned on she was.

“Maybe it went a little like this,” you smirked, removing your hand to pull her pajamas down.

“I think it could have,” Lena said playfully.

You ran your tongue through the wetness making Lena moan immediately.

You used two fingers to spread her open, gently sucking on her clit.

“Y/N,” she groaned.

Moving back down you licked a zig zag pattern through her and Lena wasn’t able to control her hips from lifting into the air.

“You think I could make you cum right now with just my tongue?” you asked mischievously.

“I dare you to try,” Lena smirked looking down at you.

You accepted the challenge and went back in, alternating between Lena’s favorite zig zag pattern and sucking her clit into your mouth, flicking it with your tongue.

Lena became a moaning mess and you had never heard a sweeter sound.

You pushed your tongue in and out of her entrance, your nose gently nudging her clit and that was what took her over the edge.

She cried out, her thighs tightening around your head as a rush of sweetness filled your tongue.

When the last of her spasms finished you took a few more long licks through her slit to clean her up.

You got back up on your knee’s, using the back of your hand to wipe away at your chin and Lena used her finger to motion you to come kiss her.

“How’d I do?” you smirked.

“Better then any dream I could ever have,” she said kissing you deeply, pleasurably tasting herself on your lips.


	17. Two can play at this game (nsfw)

The alarm clock next to Lena’s side of the bed began to ring waking her from her peaceful nights sleep and she reached her arm out to turn it off.

She stretched and wiped the sleep from her eyes, she then turned over to see you were still fast asleep.

“Y/N, love, it’s time to get up,” she said softly, kissing your forehead but there was no response.

“Y/N,” she chuckled, this surely wasn’t the first time she had had trouble waking you up in the morning.

She pulled the blanket off you, letting the cold air hit your shirtless body and straddled your waist, kissing your lips.

You were only half asleep now but fully aware that Lena was kissing you in attempts to wake you up but you decided to see where else this could go.

When you still didn’t open your eyes Lena moved from your lips down to your jaw, then to your neck and nipping just the way she knew you liked it.

She was kissing your collarbone when you unintentionally rolled your hips up into her.

“I know you’re awake Y/N,” Lena laughed.

“No I’m not,” you smiled, still refusing to open your eyes.

Lena grinned and continued with her journey down your body, running her hand over your chest as she kissed down your torso.

When she reached your navel she began licking and biting at your pelvic bone.

To tie it all together she gently caressed the bulge of your pajamas, feeling you getting harder by the second.

Just as you thought she was going to pull your pajamas down she got up off of you and walked to the bathroom.

“Lena? Where are you going?” you questioned finally opening your eyes.

“I have to get ready for work,” she said innocently.

“What about,” you said frantically motioning to your erection, “you can’t just leave me like this.”

“Well then maybe you should have gotten up when I first told you to and maybe I could have taken care of you properly but sadly I have to get ready so it’s your problem now,” she winked.

“You are going to be the death of me Lena Luthor,” you groaned.

Lena just laughed and returned to the bathroom so she could start applying her makeup.

You got up from the bed, dropping your pajamas to the floor and stepped out of them so you were completely naked when you walked into the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” Lena chuckled.

“Two can play at this game,” you smirked, reaching down to start stroking up and down your hard cock, “you just keep getting ready for work babe and I’ll be here taking care of my ‘problem’.”

Lena bit her lip as she watched you jerk off but went back to the task at hand.

She continued putting her makeup on while glancing back and forth at you in the mirror, you were leaning back against the door to steady yourself, one hand pinching at your nipples and the other still stroking yourself.

“Lena,” you moaned as she was now doing her hair.

You were on the verge of cumming so you grabbed a hand towel, cumming into it while Lena stood there wordlessly watching.

“That was a nice show,” Lena finally spoke.

“I’m gonna get back at you for that, just wait,” you grinned before chastely kissing her, “have a nice day at work.”

This was certainly not where Lena had seen this going.


	18. Call it a tie (nsfw)

“I bet I can last longer without sex than you can.”

“You can’t be serious Y/N.”

“Oh I’m very serious.”

“Challenge accepted then.”

That is how you and Lena got into a game of seeing who could last longer without sex.

Three weeks.

Three extremely long weeks without sex which also meant no making out either because it always left you both wanting more.

Lena laid in bed, removing the vibrator from her clit after masturbating for probably the tenth time since you two made your wager, you were both able to take care of yourselves to a certain extant but it still didn’t fill that need you had only for each other.

Lena was tired of the bet but she wasn’t going to just give in and let you gloat about it though she also knew you wouldn’t give in so easily either.

If you wouldn’t budge on your own, she knew exactly how to make you.

You came home from work, dropping your belongings on the table than called out, ”Lena? You home?”

“In the bedroom,” she responded.

You stepped into your bedroom, already unbuttoning your shirt to change out of your work clothes when you were taken back by the sight of Lena in bed wearing nothing but a brand new set of lacy lingerie.

“What’s going on here?” you gulped.

“Oh nothing, it’s just that when I got home I was so wet from thinking about all day long but since we’re still not having sex I guess I just have to take care of it myself,“ she grinned, one hand gripping at her bra clad breast and the other gently touching her clit through the lace.

“Lena,” you said softly.

“What’s the matter Y/N? Cat got your tongue?” she said innocently.

“I know what you’re doing Lena and it’s not going to work,” you said trying to stand your ground.

“Oh come on baby, I know you want to touch me,” she said, moaning loudly after letting her hand slip beneath the material.

You couldn’t control yourself any longer, one moment you were standing in the doorway and the next you were hovering over Lena, your hand replacing her own and feeling just how wet she really was.

“This doesn’t mean you win,” you breathed out, kissing her neck while your fingers made firm circles over her clit.

“Let’s call it a tie,” Lena sighed.

“Deal,” you muttered before slipping two fingers inside her.

If there was one thing you learned from this experience it was to never make a bet with Lena Luthor.

She wasn’t afraid to fight dirty.


	19. You wanted the truth

*a week ago*

“You cancel plans without any explanation as to why, you can never tell me where you’re going, you’re gone all night and don’t come home ‘till the morning, whatever is going on you can tell me.”

“Lena I want to tell you but it’s not that easy.”

“Fine, call me when it’s easier then.”

//

You stumbled into your apartment after a rough night of fighting crime in National City as the notorious Spider-Man.

There was a huge gash on your abdomen, blood trickling down your side as you threw your bag onto the ground.

“Y/N!” you heard Lena’s voice as she rushed to you.

“Lena? What are you doing here?” you said wincing in pain as she touched your wound.

“I hate fighting with you Y/N, I came to talk but more importantly what happened to you?” she questioned hurrying to find the first aid kit.

“It’s a long story,” you muttered.

“No, you don’t get to do this again, you’re hurt and bleeding. Please, just tell me the truth,” she said removing your shirt and dabbing a disinfectant wipe over the gash.

“Lena,” you sighed, “I’m the Spider-Man.”

“That isn’t funny Y/N,” she shook her head.

“I’m serious Lena, I’m the Spider-Man.”

“Right and I’m Supergirl.”

“Go look in my bag,” you said motioning to the duffle bag near the door.

She was hesitant but got up and grabbed the bag, pulling the zipper open and revealing your red and black suit inside.

“What the,” she said under breath.

“You wanted the truth, well that’s the truth… I’m Spider-Man.”

She returned to you, continuing with bandaging up your side in silence.

“Lena, please say something,” you pleaded.

“Why did you keep this a secret from me,” she said surprisingly calm.

“It was safer for you to not know,” you explained

“So all those times you just disappeared-”

“Duty called.”

“Y/N…”

“I never meant for you to find out this way, there were so many times I wanted to tell you everything but I just couldn’t stand the thought of you ever getting hurt because of me.”

“I understand, the Luthor name comes with it’s own vices but I still wish you would have come clean to me Y/N, I love you and I want to be apart of your life… all of it, even the dangerous parts.”

“Alright, from here on out, no more secrets, pinky promise,” you said holding up your pinky playfully.

Lena laughed and intertwined her pinky with yours.

“And I love you too,” you smiled.

“So how exactly did you become the Spider-Man?” she asked curiously.

“It started back in high school, there was this field trip to a lab and a spider and… can we talk about this over some food? I’m starving.”


	20. Out loud

Kara and Lena were having lunch at their favorite café during one of their weekly outings, leaving work talk behind to catch up on their personal lives.

Lena was telling Kara about how she hadn’t been out on a date in a while because she was so busy with work and that’s when you just so happened to go skating by.

You saw Lena sitting on the patio of the café and locked eyes with her, instantly mesmerized by her.

Lena smiled at you, you smiled back and suddenly you were being knocked to ground.

You had skated right into a bus bench.

Lena quickly got up from her seat, hurrying to your side.

“Are you okay?” she asked, kneeling down next to you, who was still lying on your back against the hard concrete.

“I’m fine, that bus bench came out of nowhere,” you mumbled.

“Yeah I’m sure it did,” Lena laughed.

“You have the most beautiful laugh,” you stated as you sat up.

Lena started to blush at your comment.

It took you a moment to comprehend what you had said but then you went wide eyed at the realization, “oh god did I just say that out loud?”

“You did and that’s very sweet of you to say,” Lena smiled.

“I’m sorry I ruined your lunch I just saw you sitting there and… I guess I got a little distracted,” you chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of your head.

“No need to apologize, it’s not every day a cute man like yourself runs into a bus bench because of me,” she teased.

Did she just say you were cute?

Was she flirting with you?

“Give me your phone,” she said, holding her hand out.

“Why?” you said confused as you handed over your phone.

She opened up your contacts and started punching in a number, “so you can call me and ask me out on a date.”

She gave you back your phone and you looked to what she typed.

“Lena Luthor,” you muttered, “wait, as in the Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp and CatCo?”

“Yes, that Lena Luthor,” she smiled, “and your name would be?” she said raising an eyebrow.

“Y/N… Y/N Y/L/N,” you stammered.

“Well I look forward to your call Y/N Y/L/N,” she smiled before getting back to her feet, reaching a hand out to help you up as well.

“Me too… I mean… I look forward to calling you ‘cause I’m the one doing the calling.. I’m gonna call you and… you know what I mean,” you stuttered.

Lena laughed, picking up your skateboard and giving it to you before walking back to Kara and her lunch, “have a nice day Y/N,” she said over her shoulder.

You didn’t know how exactly you ended up with a date with this beautiful woman but you weren’t going to question it.

Sometimes the world just worked in mysterious ways.


	21. Nerves

Ten months ago you asked Lena to marry you.

Now the wedding was coming up in just a few short weeks and you still had so much to do.

You had barely even seen Lena the past few weeks because of her busy work schedule.

Last night you reminded Lena of your meeting with the wedding planner today at three o’clock, she promised you she’d be there but then the actual meeting came.

She was nowhere to be found.

“Would you like to continue on without her?” the planner asked you.

“No, I won’t make any decisions without Lena. I’m so sorry, I will still pay you for the meeting of course but we will have to reschedule,” you said before getting up from the table and excusing yourself.

You stormed into L-Corp, Lena’s assistant buzzing you into her office.

“Lena, where have you been?” you questioned her.

Lena looked at her watch and saw the time, “oh my gosh Y/N, the meeting.”

“Yeah, the meeting which you stood me up at.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Lena said a bit offended at your tone, “I have a lot of work to do Y/N.”

“I know you do Lena but this is the fifth meeting with the planer that you’ve missed in the last month,” you stated, “I barely see you at home, the most I get is a few texts here and there. How am I supposed to think you want this wedding as much as I do when you’ve barely put any effort into it.”

“You can’t seriously be insinuating that I don’t want to marry you,” she said upset, “Y/N, please leave before you say something you don’t mean.”

“Fine, I’ll see you at home, if you decide to put your work down and even come home tonight that is.”

You sat around at home for hours, trying not to let your frustration get the best of you.

Maybe you were a little harsh on Lena you thought to yourself.

Shortly after nine you heard keys dangling as the lock switched and your door opened.

Lena looked at you on the couch, took a deep breath and walked over to join you.

“Lena I’m sorry,” you said at the same time Lena tried to apologize to you.

You both chuckled and you took Lena’s hand in yours.

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you,” you told her, “And I never should have accused you of not wanting this wedding, I was just frustrated that nothing was getting done and the wedding date is right around the corner and-”

“I’m to blame too Y/N,” she said cutting you off, “I might have been a little nervous and used my work to hide it.”

“Nervous? About what?” you said concerned.

“I didn’t exactly have the best marriage to look up to with my parents and you’re such a good man,.. part of me is worried that maybe one day I’ll turn into them, or worse… Lex and you don’t deserve that,” she explained.

“Lena, your last name doesn’t define you, you are not your parents or your brother. There is no way that you could ever turn into Lex.”

“But what if-”

“No what ifs, you are the most incredible woman I have ever met and I know exactly who you are. You are going to change the world, make it a better place and that is why I want to marry you.”

“I love you so much Y/N,” Lena smiled.

“I love you too,” you smiled back before kissing her.


	22. Before the sun goes down (nsfw)

You entered yours and Lena’s apartment, dropping your bag to the floor after a long day at work.

“Lena? Are you home?” you called out not seeing her anywhere.

“Out on the balcony,” you heard her respond.

You then noticed the sliding glass door that led to your balcony was open so you walked across the living room assuming Lena was out having a glass of wine watching the sunset but when you stepped outside you found Lena laying on her stomach in nothing but a thin black bikini, her hair up in a ponytail.

“Isn’t it- isn’t it a little late to be tanning,” you somehow mustered out.

“I got off work early, thought I’d take advantage before the sun went down,” Lena said looking up at you.

You were stuck in a trance as your eyes raked over her body.

Lena noticed the bulge start to rise in your pants giving her an idea.

She sat up on her lounge chair, smirking devilishly while motioning for you to come closer to her with her finger.

You now stood in front of her, her face level with your crotch.

She rubbed her hand over the bulge in your pants, “I see you’ve got a bit of a dilemma here Y/N… I could help you out if you’d like,” she grinned.

“Please Lena,” you groaned.

She pulled your belt apart, opening your slacks up and dragging her lips across your cock through the material of your boxers.

Lowering your boxers enough to let your cock spring free Lena gripped her hand around the shaft, kissing the tip teasingly.

She took you into her mouth, her hand still stroking the base.

Your hips started rolling in time with her movements, bringing you near your release with every stroke.

She stroked faster feeling you tense up until you released into her mouth.

“Lay down,” you ordered when you came back down from your high.

Lena laid back and you got to your knees at the end of the chair.

Kissing up her legs and nipping at her thighs you pulled her bikini bottoms to the side, licking up her pussy without missing a beat.

“Y/N,” she moaned while your tongue drew patterns through her.

You moved up to sucking on her clit, flicking your tongue over it.

One of your hands snaked up her body, grasping at her chest.

Lena’s back arched, she had one hand above her head, gripping the top of the chair with her knuckles nearly turning white and the other covering your own hand on her breast holding you there.

Your tongue slipped back down to her entrance, pushing inside as your nose nudged at her clit.

Within moments Lena was cumming on your tongue.

“If only tanning was always that fun,” Lena chuckled as you took a few last licks through her aftershocks before sliding up the chair to lay next to her.

“Why don’t we head inside and continue on with the fun,” you said nipping the spot under her ear.

“In a minute, let’s just lay here for a bit and watch the sunset,” Lena chuckled resting her head on your chest.

“Anything you want,” you said kissing the top of her head.


	23. Beg for me (nsfw)

Returning home after a hard day of fighting alongside Kara and the DEO you groaned walking through the door.

You moved to the kitchen, pulling a much needed beer out of the fridge and took a gulp of it.

“Lena?” you called out looking around for your girlfriend.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Lena stepped out.

You nearly choked on your next gulp of beer at the sight of her.

She stood there in a matching set of corset and thong lingerie, a black slip hanging over her shoulders.

“Lena,” you muttered.

“Hard day?” she asked casually, strutting over to you and putting her hands on your shoulders.

“Yeah but it just got so much better,” you said staring at her chest popping out of her corset.

“Maybe I can take your mind off it,” she said leaning up to kiss you deeply.

You instinctively placed your hands on hips but she pulled away.

“Did I say you could touch me?” she scolded.

You shook your head.

She grabbed the collar of your jacket and dragged you to the bedroom, pushing you down onto the bed.

Climbing into your lap she pinned your hands down to the sheets behind you.

“Now are you going to be a good boy for me?” she asked subtly rolling her hips.

“Yes,” you nodded giving up all control to her and Lena kissed you again.

She ran her hands through your hair and all you wanted to do was touch her but you resisted.

Lena continued grinding her hips against yours and she could feel your cock getting harder by the minute.

After a while you couldn’t take it anymore, one of your hands went to her ass and the other to her chest, grasping desperately.

Lena chuckled at you giving in and got up off your lap

“Lena,” you sighed.

“You’ve been a very bad boy Y/N so now I have to show you what happens to boys who misbehave.”

She sauntered to your bedside table and pulled a pair of metal handcuffs out.

Motioning for you to lay back your head hit the pillows and Lena cuffed your hands to the headboard of the bed.

“Beg for me Y/N,” she grinned.

“Please Lena,” you groaned.

“What was that?”

“Please let me taste you,” you pleaded.

Lena smirked and threw a leg over your face, positioning herself comfortably above you.

She pulled the thong of her lingerie set to the side and lowered herself closer to your mouth.

Your tongue darted out, tasting the arousal that had already gathered.

Lena put her hands over yours on the headboard for support and you let your tongue glide through her slit.

“Y/N,” she moaned, rocking her hips slightly.

You sucked her clit roughly, flicking your tongue over it.

“Fuck,” she grunted.

Your tongue delve inside her, your nose nudging her clit as she grinded against you.

She reached one hand back, pulling your cock out of your pants and stroking until she came on your tongue.

When her breathing steadied she moved down your body to your waist.

Now hovering over your lap she guided your cock to her entrance, easily pushing inside.

She bounced in your lap, her still enclosed chest moving with every thrust.

You rocked your hips upwards the best you could to meet her movements.

Lena began circling her fingers over her clit making her cum once again.

“Lena I’m so close,” you pleaded again.

She eased her way off of you and eagerly took your cock into her mouth, her hand stroking the base.

Within minutes you came right into her mouth.

Lena smiled after cleaning you up and sat back on your thighs, your cock against her stomach as she reached forward and uncuffed you.

“Can I touch you now?” you asked as you sat up.

Lena nodded her head in approval and your hands went to her chest, grasping through the material.

“You look so damn hot in this Lena,” you said nipping at the top of her chest.

“I thought you’d like it,” she chuckled, “now how about you take it off of me?”


	24. Why did you stop (nsfw)

Your tongue was on Lena’s clit, alternating between flicking and sucking.

“Y/N,” she moaned loudly.

She couldn’t control her hips from bucking upwards so you gripped her thighs, pinning her to the mattress.

You pulled away from Lena making her groan in frustration.

“Why did you stop?” She said breathing heavily.

“Could he make you feel as good as I do?” You asked her.

That night you had run into one of Lena’s exes when you were out at dinner.

It had been years since they broke up but the guy was the definition of tall, dark and handsome, not to mention filty rich.

Him and Lena spent the entire night talking, catching up and laughing.

So maybe you were a little jealous.

“Are you serious? You’re keeping me from an orgasm because of David?”

“Lena…” you said a little embarrased.

So maybe you overreacted.

“Y/N, no one could ever make me feel as good as you do,” she said running one of her hands through your hair to reassure you.

You looked at her and smiled before finally giving Lena the pressure she needed.

Your tongue glided through her slit, pushing inside.

With your tongue pumping in and out of her along with your nose nudging her clit with every thrust Lena came with your name on her lips.


	25. Shall we?

You sat behind your desk in your home office, running report after report on your laptop.

“Y/N,” Lena said from where she was laying on the couch on the side of the room, “how much longer?”

“I’m almost done babe,” you chuckled.

“That’s what you said an hour ago,” she groaned while sitting up.

“You do know these reports affect your multi billion dollar company right? And here I thought you were the workaholic in our relationship,” you laughed.

“You know as well as I do you’re just as much of a workaholic as I am,” Lena retorted, “i just want to spend some time with my handsome boyfriend.”

“C’mere, you can sit in my lap until i’m done working,” you smiled shaking your head.

Lena excitedly got off the couch, coming over and sitting in your lap.

For a few minutes you typed away on your laptop working on your reports with Lena leaving you to your work but then you felt a pair of lips on your neck.

“Lena,” you warned playfully.

“What? Does that feel good?” Lena grinned biting under your ear.

You tried to focus on your work but Lena’s attention never left your neck.

Lena could feel your cock getting hard in your slacks.

“I guess it does feel good,” she laughed grinding her hips slightly against you.

You sighed and closed your laptop, swiftly getting up from the chair with Lena in your arms.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom shall we?”


	26. Pool day (nsfw)

Kara had invited you and Lena along with the rest of your friends for a pool day at her appartment building.

The others were busy swimming in the pool while Lena was sitting between your legs in the hot tub.

“Who wants to play chicken?” Kara called out.

You and Lena laughed as Kara sat on James’s shoulders with Alex on Winn’s.

Your arms were wrapped around Lena’s waist as you watched them fight, one of your hands sliding down her stomach.

You slipped your fingertips under the hem of her bikini making Lena gasp.

“Y/N, our friends are right there,” Lena muttered.

“I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side, no one will notice,” you whispered in her ear.

In the pool Kara and Alex were trying to push each other off of the boys’ shoulders when you tugged Lena’s bikini over and touched her clit gently, rubbing slow circles to build her up.

Lena bit her lip, trying to not look suspcious as you teased her entrance.

She fought the urge to moan while you pumped your fingers in and out of her.

“Y/N,” she grunted.

“Don’t let them hear you Lena,” you said kissing her neck.

Your thumb went to her clit, applying pressure as you continued your movements inside her.

Curling your fingers you hit just the right spot making Lena nearly lose it.

She didn’t know what to do with her hands so she gripped onto your forearms to stay in control of herself.

“Right there,” she said breathing heavy.

You kept hitting that spot, your thumb rubbing her clit and soon she was cumming.

Her nails dug into your arm, your hand never slowing down.

She was brought back to reality by the huge splashing sound of Alex falling into the water.

“Okay no fair Kara has super strength remember!” Winn shouted as Kara and James’ high fived each other in victory.

“I can’t wait to get you home,” Lena said kissing you chastely.


	27. goodbye

“It doesn’t have to be like this,” you pleaded.

Lena walked around your shared bedroom, packing as many of her belongings into her suitcase.

“This isn’t working Y/N and we need some time apart,” Lena sighed.

“We can work this out I know we can,” you said taking a step towards her.

“We’ve tried, we’ve tried so hard but I just can’t anymore,” Lena said wiping away a tear.

“Do you think we can ever go back to the way things were?”

“Maybe one day but right now… Right now I have to walk away before things get worse.”

“I’ll always love you Lena,” you told her.

“And I love you too but sometimes that’s not enough,” she said putting her hand on your cheek.

She kissed you lightly, staring down at the ground trying to keep it together.

She grabbed her suitcase, walking to the door and looking back at you.

“Goodbye Y/N.”


	28. heels (nsfw)

One of the many things you loved about Lena was her ability to look stunning in any pair of heels.

Tonight was date night so you took her to her favorite restaurant in downtown National City.

She wore a lowcut red dress with a pair of red heels to match and you couldn’t keep your eyes off her all night.

When you arrived home after dinner you were both on the same page about what was going to happen next.

Lena pushed you down to sit on the edge of the bed, “tell me how you want it.”

You sat there, looking her up and down.

“Take your clothes off, but leave the heels on.”

Lena bit her lip, unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor.

“Your turn,” she smiled, “nothing else comes off until we’re on an even playing field.”

You quickly took your shirt off, followed by your shoes and pants leaving you in just your boxers.

Lena grinned and reached behind her back and unclipped her bra.

Her panties hit the ground and she stepped out of them never.

“Fuck you’re so beautiful,” you gasped.

She sat in your lap, running her fingers through your hair.

“You always make me feel beautiful,” she said kissing you deeply.

She grinded her hips down into yours, making your cock hard.

Your hands went down to her ass, holding her close as you stood up and laid her on the bed.

Taking your boxers off you grabbed a condom from your bedside drawer and put it on before climbing on top of her.

You teased her entrance with your fingertips, feeling how wet she was.

“You ready for me baby?” You teased.

“Y/N please,” she begged.

You pushed the tip of your cock inside her, letting her adjust and a moment later you were in her fully.

Lena wrapped her legs around your back, her heels digging into your thighs.

Your thrusts picked up as Lena loudly moaned your name.

Her nails grasped at your shoulders, her heels sure to leave marks on your thighs.

You nipped at her neck, reaching a hand down to create firm circles over her clit.

Lena’s hips bucked up to meet your thrusts, her whole body trembling when her climax hit her.

“Y/N,” she cried out.

When she stilled you pulled out of her, taking the condom off.

Lena grabbed your cock, stroking fervently until you came on her stomach.

When you returned from the bathroom with a rag for Lena to clean off you fell onto the mattress next to her.

You rubbed at the back of your thighs which were more sore than usual.

“I’m sorry did i hurt you?” She asked.

“There’s definitely gonna be a bruise in the morning but it was so worth it,” you chuckled, “those heels are right of a fantasy.”

“Oh really?” She smirked, “why don’t you tell me more about these fantasies of yours?”


	29. bed breaking (nsfw)

Lena had only been working with the DEO for a week and was already losing her mind.

Colonial Haley was on her ass about getting her meta serum done no matter how many times Lena told her she needed more time.

The moment she arrived home after a long day at the DEO she had her lips on yours when you tried to greet her.

She had your shirt off in seconds as she kissed you roughly.

“Another bad day?” You mumbled in between kisses.

“Talk later,” she muttered, “bed now.”

She led you to bed, clothes shed by the time you reached your destination.

Lena laid back on the mattress, you kissing up her thighs.

Your tongue glided through her, flicking over her clit several times.

Her legs were over your shoulders, your nails digging into the underside of her thighs.

Lena moaned as your tongue began doing the pattern that always drove her wild.

Her hands tangled in your hair, gripping tightly.

Your nose nudged at her clit, your tongue now pumping inside her.

Lena came hard, her thighs shaking around your head.

When she loosened the grip on your hair you kissed back up her body, taking a few minutes to tease her chest while she recovered from her climax.

She placed her finger on your chin, bringing you up to face her.

You kissed her slow and deep.

“Fuck me Y/N,” Lena groaned against your lips.

You leaned over and grabbed a condom from the bedside dresser, slipping it on.

You pushed your cock inside her, Lena’s eyes screwing shut as she adjusted to you.

Lena moaned as you started moving your hips.

You nipped at her neck, Lena’s hands going to your shoulders.

“Faster,” she sighed.

You picked up the pace, Lena’s nails leaving scratch marks down your back.

“Faster,” she said again.

“Turn around,” you ordered, momentarily pulling out of her.

Lena flipped over onto her stomach, getting on her hands and knees with her ass raised in the air in front of you.

You gripped her waist and pulled her towards you, slipping your cock back inside of her.

In this new position you could fuck her harder and deeper just how she needed you to.

She gripped the pillows under her, biting on her forearm as you thrusted roughly into her.

The bed started to squeak with every thrust.

Lena was coming close to her second release so you moved even faster.

“Y/N!” She cried out as she came again.

You never slowed your pace, the headboard bouncing against the wall.

Suddenly the bed frame gave out.

You fell on top of Lena when the mattress hit the floor.

“Oh shit, Lena are you okay?” You said scrambling to get off of her.

“I’m alright, I’m alright,” she said turning over and sitting up.

“I guess I went a little too hard this time?” You chuckled.

“No you went just hard enough,” she said kissing you deeply, “now why don’t we take this to the couch and deal with getting a new bed tomorrow.”

“Sounds good to me,” you grinned remembering how hard you were. 

You and Lena eventually fell asleep on the couch after hours more of rough sex.

Lena made sure that when she ordered a new bed it would be durable enough for many more nights like that of the previous.


End file.
